Balanced
by iluvSokka46
Summary: Yeah, but what about our helmets?" “You can’t be playing playing it safe all the time. Take a risk once in a while and see what happens." Sukka oneshot, Based on the description in Black and White Candid's story Little Girlfriend.


I quickly pulled out my math stuff and shoved my history stuff in

**A/N: So because I love the story ****Little Girlfriend**** by Black and White Candid, I thought up this story a couple of days ago and had to write it. It's based off of the personalities of Sokka and Suki from that story. If you haven't read it, then you should, but if you have, I based this piece off of chapter 10 under April 6 (which is evidently my birthday, but that was just a coincidence). Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the story. I do not own the characters; I just own part of the storyline. **

I quickly pulled out my math stuff and shoved my history stuff in. My schedule only permitted 3 minutes to get your stuff and go to my next class. Did they really think that was enough time? Just then, a person rushed behind me and stopped on my right side, hidden by my locker door. A few seconds later, I caught the whiff of the person's cologne. It smelled good, but it seemed as though they were trying too hard. I knew exactly who it was without even having to look over. Sokka.

I slammed my locker door and turned to him. He was grinning so hard that I thought he might burst a vein. I sighed. "Hey Sokka."

"You're never going to guess what I got over the weekend." He said while he continued to grin.

"Don't you have some class to go to?" I asked concerned.

"No. I have a free, but anyway that's not the point. Guess what I bought this weekend."

"I don't know…a new pair of jeans."

"Noooo," Sokka said in a tune. "Guess again."

"Sokka, I really have to get to class. If I'm late to history I'm going to get a detention." I slung my backpack over one shoulder and started to walk away, but Sokka got a hold on my arm.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your parents can work something out right?" He turned me back around. He was right, but I still wanted to get to class on time regardless.

"Okay, guess one more time," He continued.

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay; you're going to love this. I got a motorcycle."

I rolled my eyes. "How does that concern me?"

"Well," Sokka started shyly. "I was hoping I could show it to you and maybe give you a ride on it tonight."

I was surprised, and I probably looked the part too. My mouth was open and my eyes probably looked huge. "You have got to be kidding me. My parents would never let me on a motorcycle, let alone at night. Besides, I have school work to do and colleges to write to…"

"Come on!" Sokka whined. "Is one night of freedom going to kill you?"

"No, but my parents might." I mumbled. "Look, I got to go to class. We'll talk about this later." I turned around before he could respond and rushed down the hallway to my history class.

BREAK

I stared at the math problem for another couple of minutes. I knew that it didn't matter how long I stared at it; I wasn't going to suddenly figure out the answer. I just wished there was some way I could magically get some sort of hint.

Today had tired me out a bit. After history I went to lunch, where Sokka appeared and kept bugging me to reconsider going with him tonight. He stood with me in the lunch line and whined to me, and thankfully when I got to my table of friends he had disappeared, only to return again after lunch was over. It didn't matter how many times I had told him no, he kept whining and asking me again. Most of the time I could tolerate his annoying and childish attitude, but this time I was with the many people who couldn't stand him.

I sighed. He never understood why there was no chance in hell that my parents would agree to any of the stuff he would propose. My parents were strict, and set on me going to college and into medical school. His life was so much looser and he had a lot more freedom. I knew that he occasionally went to parties and got drunk sometimes. It had always made me wonder how one could consume enough alcohol to get drunk from it, especially since I heard it didn't taste that good. But nonetheless, his parents could care less about what he did, whereas my parents cared about what I was doing in every single minute of my day. Sometimes I just wished that I could just a little bit of liberty…

A tap on my window made me jump out of my thoughts. I turned to look over at my window, but there was no one there. Suddenly another rock came flying from below and hit my window again. I carefully sat my books down on my bed and crept over to the window to open it. Another rock flew towards me and hit my arm.

"Would you cut that out?" I whispered into the darkness. To my surprise, someone answered me.

"Oops, sorry."

"Sokka?!" I questioned alarmingly.

"Who else did you think it was?" Sokka answered.

"But how-there are walls- dogs-"I sputtered incoherently.

"Huh?"

"There are walls surrounding my house. There are even a couple of dogs guarding the entrance way. How the heck did you get in here?"

I could hardly make out his face, but I could see him smiling. "Don't worry. I came prepared."

I shook my head, not wanting to know about that anymore. "Why are you here?"

"To help you sneak out."

"What?!" I practically yelled, and quickly covered my mouth, hoping my parents didn't hear. "How are you going to do that?"

"There's a ladder thingy next to your window. I'm guessing you could climb down with it."

"You mean the terrace?"

"I guess that's what it's called."

"That's for flowers and decorative purposes only. That's not going to be able to hold my weight."

"Well if you loose your grip, I'll try and catch you."

"What if you miss?"

"We'll figure that out if it happens. Now come on!"

I hesitated, weighing my options. Here was my chance to get a taste of freedom, but on the other hand, if my parents caught me, I would never see daylight again. I sighed heavily.

"I can't do it Sokka. You should leave before my parents come and catch you."

It was quiet below me and I assumed Sokka was thinking.

"Which room is your parent's room?"

"It's down the hall…but why?"

"Down the hall to your right?"

"Yeah, but why do you need to know that?"

I heard footsteps move farther away from me. "Ah, I see another light. That must be your parent's room."

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Let's see, if I throw a rock at their window they're bound to hear it…"

"Sokka!" I screamed quietly. "Stop it! Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"You either come with me or, I'll your parents know I'm here. I could always make up some story…"

"I can't go with you Sokka, and you know it."

"Well here it goes." It was silent. A rock collided with the house. "Shoot, Bad aim. Second time's the charm right?"

"Sokka! Sokka! Wait I'll go, I'll go!!"

There was a long pause. I worried that he had already thrown the rock.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let me get my jacket." I whispered, and rushed towards my closet. I quickly pulled on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket. I turned off my lights and ran to the window again.

"Alright, I'm coming out. Get ready to catch me."

"Wait, what am I doing again?"

"You're supposed to catch me if I fall off the terrace! You just told me you'd catch me if I fell."

"Ha ha, I was just kidding. Go ahead, I'm ready."

I slowly stuck my foot out of the window and felt for the side. I grabbed onto something and pulled myself outside. I carefully climbed down each step and finally felt the ground again.

"Finally! Now let's go." He exclaimed as he pulled my arm and ran towards the gate.

"Wait what about the dogs?"

"Don't worry. They're occupied with something right now."

We ran out of the gates and Sokka closed them shut again. He turned around to face me. "Welcome to the outside world."

We walked slowly over to Sokka's motorcycle. Sokka gestured towards it. "Ta da!"

His bike wasn't anything special. It was plain black, and when I informed him of this, he told me it was really navy blue. I didn't know anything about motorcycles so I just nodded and told him it looked great.

"So are you ready to go on it?" He asked cheerfully.

I grimaced. "Can't we just walk around?"

Sokka shook his head. "Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll show you the ropes first and then we'll leave."

I nodded okay while he paced over to the other side of the bike. "So I first need to kick of the kickstand…" He kicked it up, and looked at me. I carefully nodded. "But now the bike's falling over."

Sokka looked back at what he was doing, and quickly got hold of the tipping motorcycle. He struggled to push it back up again and steady it. I softly giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't even keep the motorcycle over." I giggled some more.

He frowned. "Yes, I can. I was…just caught off guard a little."

"Okay then…" I answered skeptically as I quietly laughed some more.

"Anyways," Sokka took something off the back of the bike. "Here put this on."

I took it from him and examined it. It was a helmet. I put on my head and adjusted the straps. It fit perfectly.

"Okay…" Sokka pulled another helmet out and put it on his head. "I'm going to start up the bike and then you can get on it."

"Sure." I said uneasily. Sokka put his leg on the other side of the bike towards me. He skillfully started the bike up and revved the engine for effect. "Okay, now get on."

I looked at him uneasily, but he gave me a reassuring nod. I stepped closer to the roaring machine and slung my leg over to the other side. "You can hold onto me so you don't fall off." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him securely.

"You ready?"

"I guess." I whispered, but he must have heard me anyways. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the roaring sound again and then I felt myself move. I opened my eyes to see houses whipping by.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed out. Sokka chuckled in front of me. "Isn't it exhilarating?"

We went faster and faster and the bike made more and more noise. When we made a turn, we tilted to the side and I tightened my grip around him. I wanted to know where we were going but I was too busy concentrating on trying not to freak out. After a few minutes the bike came to a stop. I reluctantly freed Sokka from my grip and slowly got off the bike. We took our helmets off and I looked around. We were at a lake.

"Well this is it." Sokka stated. I looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have helmet hair." I laughed some more as he felt his head. "Oh well, no sense in fixing it."

"You mean you're going to keep it like that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I chuckled again. "You are such a goof."

Sokka grinned. "Thanks now come on."

We walked along the side of the lake. It was really pretty the way the moon shined down and cast its reflection on the water. "Where did you find this place?" I inquired.

"My friends and I found it and hang out here a lot. This is what people do when they actually have a life."

I chose to ignore the comment as we stopped near a bench and sat down in silence. We sat there for a while looking at the water and taking in the environment, until I decided to say something.

"I wish I had time to go out with friends and do this sort of stuff."

"Don't you do stuff with your friends at all?"

"Not really. Occasionally we go out to fancy restaurants for dinner, but that's about it." I sighed. "It's hard to be myself like the way that I'm around you. All of my friends judge everything and everyone so it's hard to be normal."

"How did you become friends with them?"

"My parents are friends with their parents, so…"

"Oh."

I paused. "I just wish my life wasn't so constricting. Sometimes I envy your life."

Sokka turned around and looked at me seriously. "If you would stop trying to be the person your parents want you to be, and show more of yourself, then more people would want to be near you more. You just need to let things go a little."

I stared up at him silently, contemplating his mini speech. He was right- I should really try and loosen up a little, just like I did with him. His funny attitude was able to help me feel like I was more normal than any of my other friends did. He was the first real friend that I'd really had.

Gradually I became more aware of how close we were sitting together. Our arms were touching and his head was a few inches away from mine. Keeping our eyes on each others we slowly moved in closer and closer until our lips should have been touching. I felt Sokka move in more and we were just about to kiss…when my phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to jump slightly. We both scooted farther away from each other as I reached in my pocket to get my phone.

"I should probably take this, I mean it could be important-"

"Yea, sure; don't worry about it." I slowly flipped open my sidekick to read the text message I got. I sighed. "It's from one of my friends. It's just a chain message." I exited out of it and stared at the time.

"Shit."

"You okay?"

"It's 11:45. I got to get home now." I turned around started walking towards my only mode of transportation.

"Why? The night's still young." Sokka exclaimed as he quickly tried to catch up.

"At 12 am, my parents go to bed but first they come in and say good night to me first. I think they'll realize something's up when I don't answer."

Sokka sped up and got in front of me. He got onto the bike and started it up. "Okay then, let's go."

I hesitated for a moment and Sokka looked back at me confused. "Come on! Didn't you just say that you needed to be home now?"

"Yeah, but what about our helmets?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Not wearing them one time isn't going to kill you."

"It could, statistics say that one in-"Sokka pulled my arm, jerking me forward and making me stumble over the bike. "You can't be playing it safe all the time. Take a risk once in a while and see what happens." His face was serious so I nodded and got onto the motorcycle. In a few seconds we were whizzing by houses once again.

Needless to say, we didn't get into an accident while we were riding back to my house. The whole time I wasn't worrying about it either. In fact, I actually enjoyed the wind whipping through my hair and realizing that this wouldn't happen if I had a helmet on. Taking this risk was…fun.

Sokka and I maneuvered through the gates and ran back around to where my window was located. We stopped to catch our breaths when we were standing directly under my window.

"Well this is it." Sokka stated and I nodded.

"Thanks a lot Sokka I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, Yeah." Sokka replied back annoyed. He pushed me up as a gripped the terrace and made my way up. I thought about all the events that happened tonight, even the one that was about to happen not to long ago…

Instead of continuing my way up the terrace, I backtracked and came back down again. "What are you doing?" Sokka questioned, as I landed back on the ground. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for breaking me out of my cage for at least one night. I really enjoyed it." I whispered into his ear. And as quickly as I came down, I went back up. When I got back into the safety of my own room, I turned around to wave at Sokka. He was grinning as he waved; all traces of annoyance gone from his face. I shut my window, undressed quickly and turned off the light and got in bed. I laid there for a while rethinking what happened tonight and slightly smiled. I couldn't wait to tell my friends about this little adventure.

**So that's it. Tell me what you think of it, in a review preferably. I'm trying to get out the next chapters of High School Sweetheart and Offlimits, so be patient, but that's all for now. **


End file.
